Broken Nation's Journal And Lonely Witch's Diary
by Nokota
Summary: A lonely witch and a broken nation's diary entries. How will things turn out? Viola!Romano. Romano and Ellen brotherly/Sisterly love.
1. Broken Nation's Entry 1

**_Broken Nation's Journal_**

_27/7/1859_

_Dear journal, _

_It've been awhile, journal. It never did cross my mind that I'd need you again, ever since Spain took care of me. At one moment, I thought that I've finally found someone who would took care me, love me. But apparently, I shouldn't put my hope up. I mean, he tried to trade me with Austria for Veneziano. I always knew it. After all, who would want me? A child with a bad attitude that will never be as good as his little brother no matter how hard he try. _

_I am the unwanted._

_I am useless. _

_It's worse when someone call him __**Italia**__, and me __**Romano.**__ Didn't they know that we are both Italia? Am I really that unwanted to the point no one see me as a nation anymore? The pain was way too much for me to handle, so I turned to Veneziano, in hope that he would hear his dear brother out. _

_But apparently, dear brother does not important and his potato-bastard._

_Every-time I try to tell Veneziano, he would brush me off and then run to his beloved German that he, apparently loves more than his own brother._

_I wonder if God hates me so much that he make me suffer like this._

_I sometimes questioned my own existent._

_Would it be okay if I disappeared? _

_Ne journal, if I disappear would anyone miss me?_

**_South Italy Romano_**


	2. Broken Nation's Entry 2

_**Broken Nation's Journal**_

_28/7/1859_

_Dear journal,_

_Today we have a meeting again, this time is in Switzerland. The meeting place was a mansion that closed to a forest. Switzerland warned us not to go in to the forest. Apparently there have been a lot of missing people in that forest. The folks around there assumed there is to be a witch, living in a house in the middle of the forest, that will capture anyone who come to her houses and kills them. Even Switzerland seems to have believed in this nonsense and convinced everyone else._

_That sound bullshit to me, don't you think?_

_Soon, the meeting started. Everything was the same as usual. The pervert frog and the tea bastard were as it again, insulting each others, America was speaking nonsense, Germany yelled at them to shut up, Veneziano was talking to Spain, completely ignored my existent, Canada was forgotten again. Poor my friend, he is a nation, not half like me, and yet nobody remember him except for me. I know he's hurt about it. And yet, I can't do anything to help him. _

_I feel so useless._

_Lunch break finally came. While everyone was at the cafeteria with my brother, I took a walk in the forest, despite Canada's warning not to go. I don't really care much about what will happen to me. Even if it does,_

_Who would miss me?_

_After 30 minutes of walking, I reached a house in the middle of the forest, it's not too big but it's not too small either. It was weird for a house to be in the middle of a forest. There was a girl, who sat on a wheelchair with a black cat on her laps, sat in the garden in front of the house. She was a young girl, my guess was she's no older than 9. This girl's hair was beautiful, I've never seen hair with such color. Light lavender color with a red ribbon tied into a bow. Her golden cat-like eyes looked interested as a butterfly flew over her head. She reached out her hand, trying to catch the butterfly, only to fall off the wheelchair. I almost jumped out of my skin. And before I knew it, I had already run to her and helped her up. She looked slightly surprised when she saw me, but she thanked me nonetheless. _

_She introduced herself as Ellen. _

_Such a nice name for a lovely girl don't you think, journal?_

_I told her my name was Romano Vargas, couldn't simply told a young girl that we are nations now could we?_

_After that we talked to each others a lot. Ellen was quite a cute girl. I almost laughed at how adorable she looked when I told her about the Italian cultures. She seemed to be very interested. She was eager to learn more. Quite an interesting girl. I haven't felt this calm since a long time now. _

_But all funs always come to an end. The sky began to get dark. So I helped Ellen back to her house and said goodbye. She looked quite sad that I have to leave. So I promised her that I would return and play with her. _

_She smiled and thanked me._

_I said my goodbye then went back to the hotel. It seemed that no one has noticed about my absent during the meeting except Canada. But his voice was never heard by the others so naturally, no one noticed. _

_Even thought I used to it, I can't help but feel sad. _

_Was I really that unwanted? _

_Was I really a piece of shit that waste of space?_

_I could feel myself want to cry. But I won't allow it. It's no use to cry. So I tried my best to hold it back and went to bed. _

_Hope tomorrow come faster so I could meet Ellen again._

_**South Italy Romano**_


	3. Lonely Witch's Entry 1

_**Lonely Witch's Diary**_

_28/7/1859_

_Dear diary,_

_Today was a lovely day. So I went to the garden in front of the house with my cat, who I called Demon, because…well, he IS a demon. I couldn't walk so I sat on my wheelchair and used my magic to make it go on its own. The garden was beautiful. The flowers have already bloomed. They're so beautiful. I smiled a bitter smile. The sickness is getting worse. It won't be long until the point where I could not move. _

_Curse this sickness._

_It made my body falling apart. It made nobody loves me. Mother and Father used my sickness as a tool for them to get money and wealth. They didn't love me. If they did they would have find a way to cure me, not poison me to be more and more sick. _

_I felt no regret at all when I stabbed them and let Demon ate their souls._

_As I was lost in thought, a butterfly flew by caught my attention. Being a child I am, I reached out my hand, tried to catch the butterfly, only to fall off my wheelchair. _

_I was about to use my magic to lift myself, when Demon stopped me by spoken in my head. He said there was a person here. Truth enough, I was lifted off the ground and placed back on my wheelchair by a man. An Italian to be exact. He has dark brown hair with a strangely curl sticking out of his right and light green eyes. He wore some kind of uniform. My guess is he's a soldier. He looked a little skinny thought._

_I thanked him, he just smiled and said it was not a problem. _

_I introduced myself, so did he. _

_He called himself Romano Vargas._

It was a pretty cool name to me.

_After that we had a small chat. Since I've always had interested in Italy, and this guy is an Italian, I asked him about the Italian cultures. He was happy to told me about it. It was very fun. _

_I lost tracked of time when the sun began to set. Romano said it was time for him to go. I didn't want him to go! He was the first person that I had so much fun with. He helped me went back in to the house and promised that he would be back tomorrow. He smiled gently at me when he made his promised._

_His smile was so beautiful and warm…_

_I smiled at him and nodded. He rubbed my head a little before made his way back. I closed the door after he had disappeared out of sign. _

_It felt really nice when he rubbed my head like that…_

_It felt wonderful to have someone to play with. _

_Demon told me that I should be careful. He sensed that Romano is not normal. It's true that I sensed something was off about Romano but I didn't pay more attention to it. Romano was a really interested guy. And it seems that talking with him I felt no pain. So I'll let him live. I'm looking forward to talk to him again._

_I can't wait to see his beautiful smile again._

_**Ellen The Witch**_


	4. Broken Nation's Entry 3

_**Broken Nation's Journal**_

_29/7/1859_

_Dear journal,_

_Today I went back to the forest, where Ellen's house is. I didn't see her at the garden today so I knocked on the door. Somehow I felt really uneasy. There was no answers so I tried to open the door. It was unlocked. I walked in and saw her cat, who I recalled its name as Demon (why she named her cat Demon I have no idea), waiting for me. On his neck was a letter which was addressed to me. I'll copy it down._

_**Dear Romano, **_

_**Forgive me for not be able to greet you personally. I'm currently not feeling well. If you like you could meet me at my room. Demon will show you the way. And please, do not touch anything without my permission. Just follow Demon and he will show you my room.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ellen.**_

_Of course I would like to meet her. That was my purpose for being at her house. So I bent down, asked Demon to show me her room. He seemed to have understood me. I saw him nodded before walked to the door on the left of the room._

_I could have sworn that door wasn't there before._

_Thinking it was just my imagination, I followed Demon to the top floor (the house was quite bigger than its look) and entered Ellen's room. I smiled when I saw her, laying on her bed. But then I noticed how pale she was, I frown. Ellen just smiled and pointed at the chair beside her bed. I sat down next to her and asked why she looked so pale. _

_We spent the whole day talked about her sickness. She said she didn't remember when did the sickness start or how she got it. But one thing is clear that it's destroying her body each day pass. She hates this sickness with a passion. She said if there is a way for her to get rid of this body along with the sickness, she would gladly take it with out hesitation._

_Somehow I got a really strange feeling when she said that…_

_I noticed that she never did, not even once, talk about her parents. I didn't really see them here too so I guess they must be busy…enough to leave their sick daughter alone, with a cat, in a house that seem too big to be alone. I felt sorry for her to have such parents._

For moment I thought I saw my past in her.

_The past where Nonno was still alive. _

_Okay, now is not the time to remembering what had already passed. _

_I had feeling that she doesn't like to talk about her parents so I let the subject pass. We sat in silence for a moment. Then I asked her if she likes cakes. She said she hasn't had cakes in a long time now, and it would be delightful to have one again. I said the next time I visit her, I would bring her my homemade Tiramisu Cake. _

_You should've seen her face when I said that._

_It was quite funny. She thought that I couldn't cook a meal, much less a cake. Ha! She is underestimating me. I can cook, paint, sing,…anything. Everything Veneziano can do, I can too._

_But to everyone, it was never good enough._

_The time for me to leave finally came. I said my goodbye, rubbed her head and then followed Demon downstairs. _

_That was when I noticed something._

_Didn't that armor on the second floor? How did it end up on the fourth floor? I wondered if someone had moved it. But when I followed Demon to Ellen's room, I didn't see anyone else, which was another weird things about this house. _

_Except for Ellen and Demon, there was no one else in the house. _

_Did her parents literately leave her truly alone in this house without anyone to take care of her? What kind of parents are they? I sighed. Everyone has their own methods to care for their children but this is ridiculous. Ellen could barely move her legs and they left her alone? They are even worse than nonno._

_I sighed at I exited her house and began to make my way back to my hotel. Even though Ellen is really a sweet girl, I couldn't help but feel something's off about her. Something doesn't seem right yet I can't pinpoint it. And her house gives me a creep. _

_Okay okay, I'll stop my babbling and go to bed now. Still need to get up early and bake those cakes anyway._

_**South Italy Romano**_


End file.
